Just The Friend
by Halfthebattle23
Summary: Story based off of the movie, "Just Friends." After being the laughing stock of Ohio for too long, overweight and braceface, Rachel Berry, left it all behind. Including her beautiful, cheerleader best friend whom she had had a crush on for years. Now, 10 years later, she's back. How will everyone react? Will she ever regain what she had lost? Faberry and some others!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Ok, so here is a new story i've been thinking about. Don't know if people will actually like it, but I don't think i've seen this idea been done. I don't think so anyways. This story is highly based off of the movie, **_**Just Friends**_**, with Ryan Reynolds and Amy Smart. Obviously this is Faberry! I've had the idea stuck in my head for awhile and needed to get it out. No fears though! I am almost done of an update of one of my other stories! I won't say which one though ;) haha but anyways, this story will have some Pezberry and Brittberry stuff. Also, my own character, who would pave the way for some other stuff between everyone. So...if you like it, let me know :):) **

**I do not own anything other then my own fictional characters! Wish I owned Ryan Reynolds too! lol **

LOS ANGELES

"Well, I don't really care what you have to say! I want him. I want him in my office, on Monday morning. I don't care how you do it, just get it done!" I yell, angrily. I slam down the phone in my office and turn to look around the room. It's filled with awards and diplomas and a whole bunch of pictures. My eyes flit from picture to picture and I can't help but smirk. I've done good for myself.

I sigh briefly and lay back in my chair, stretching my hands over my head. I turn to the door when there's a hesitant knock and see a puny little intern, hesitantly sticking his head in. Damn, what was his name again? Carter? Cameron?

"Um...Ms. Berry?" He questions, as if my name was a fucking question. Everybody knows my damn name. I raise an eyebrow in his direction. He clears his throat. "Trish wants to see you in her office. Immediately." He states and my ears perk up at the mention of my boss. I smirk briefly. What does that woman have for me now? I nod, indicating i've heard him. I stare at him for a moment when he doesn't move.

"Anything else, slick?" I question, and I almost want to laugh when he looks like he's about to piss his pants. He shakes his head widely and practically runs away from my office. Just as most do. I chuckle to myself. Am I bitch? Sure am. Do I like being a bitch? Sure do. However, sometimes I get that damn pesky feeling in my gut. Fuckin' guilt.

In all reality, I shouldn't be so mean to others, considering how I was treated when I was a kid. Middle school and High school were the worst parts of my life. I still have nightmares about them.

Growing up sucked for me. Always had. The kids were mean and didn't care about anyone other than themselves. They bullied and teased so many people and they felt nothing. No guilt. Nothing. I always hated that.

So, technically, I shouldn't be so mean and manipulative. I should be proud that I rose above it all. Oh well. I mean, I used to be nice. Way back then. I cared about everyone. I had a heart, years ago. Now it just sits in my chest, keeping me alive. With no other purpose.

_FLASHBACK_

_ I smile as I walk down the hallways of McKinley High School. It was a new year and I was excited. Maybe I would make some new friends. Maybe people would be nicer to me here. I continued to walk down the hallway, not noticing the familiar stares of my peers and the ice cold beverages that sat in about ten cups. I didn't notice them, until it was too late. _

_ I felt the beverage before I seen it. I cough up the delicious beverage as it enters my mouth but I can't help but feel tears start to well up in my eyes as the corn syrup seeps in. I hear the laughter all around me and although it isn't anything new, it stings now more than ever. _

_ "Hahaha, look at thunder thighs here!" I hear a familiar voice yell through the crowd. "I'm surprised she can even fit through the front door." The hallway busts into more laughter, and I try desperately to open my eyes. I can see a blurred version of a familiar Latina. Of course she goes here. "How's that feel, Chunky Monkey?" The Latina asks, stepping closer to me. I sniffle as quietly as possible. I don't want her to have the satisfaction that she's hurt my feelings. "How does __**this **__feel?" She asks, and I nearly shriek when I feel another two beverages being poured on top of me. I cry out and take off in the direction of, hopefully, the bathroom. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I sigh deeply and shake off the old memory. I hated the way I was treated back then. But I hated how I looked even more. I stand up and run my hands down, my now, toned abdomen and smile softly. I worked hard to get where I am today. Very hard. I close my eyes briefly, trying to regain the instant bitch that I know I need to be in order to go see Trish.

Trish Danson was the CEO and owner of Vocal Courage Inc. She was a stunning red head with dark eyes that would make any man, or woman, crawl at her feet. She may be in her late 40's but she's definitely a looker. Quite the manipulator as well. She's even better than me.

Vocal Courage Inc. is known worldwide for having the most popular singers. We sign on more singers than any other company in L.A. and I, Rachel Berry, am their number one recruiter. Which is why Trish always wants to see me. She knows that I can get the job done in the least amount of time. I'm very persuasive.

Upon reaching Trish's office, I give myself a moment to take a deep breath. This is gonna be it. I'm going to get promoted to that VP spot i've had my eye on. I really should of had that spot already, but Trish is holding back for some reason. Why, I have no idea. I shake my head slightly and knock on the door. I hear her voice yell something so I open the door and walk in.

When my eyes reach hers, she instantly smiles. She has a blue tooth attached to her ear and holds up a finger towards me, while motioning to a chair with the other hand. I nod and take a seat in the chair at the front of her desk.

"You listen here, Parker. I want Katie Szadone here. I don't care what you have to offer the little shit. She's worth it. I've heard her sing. I want that woman in here as soon as possible. Don't make me send Rachel out there to finish what you can't." She says, sending me a wink. I smirk. "That's what I like to hear. Get it done." She finishes and presses a button on her bluetooth. "Rachel, darling. How goes the battle?" She asks, folding her hands together and setting her elbows on her desk.

"Well, Navi is _this _close to signing. I have him on the edge of his seat." I say, proudly. I smirk once again. "All he needs is about, oh, " I pause, looking at my watch, "...two hours and he's ours. Declan is writing up the contract as we speak." I say, and she nods approvingly. She shakes her head.

"Oh Rachel, I can always count on my best girl." She says, smiling widely. She huffs a breath and reaches down behind the desk. She pulls up a folder and throws it on the desk in front of me. "Which is why i'm sending my best agent for this girl." I try to hide the knowing smile from my face as I pick up the folder and open it up, seeing a picture of a young brunette. My eyes soften, if only for a moment, when I realize that she looks like me when I was in High school. You know, if I wasn't a whale back then that is. "That is Clarissa Waters. She's a senior in High school and has the voice of a damn angel. I've heard it and I want it. So i'm sending you, to retrieve her." Trish says, her eyes telling something that i'm not understanding. So I just nod.

"Ok, where am I going to?" I ask, peeling my eyes away from the picture again. Trish's smile falters slightly. Uh oh.

"That's the thing, baby. You're gonna get a blast from the past." She says and my heart freezes. My eyes turn sour and I raise an eyebrow, daring her to continue. "Lima, Ohio." I instantly jump out of my seat, throwing the folder on her desk. Normal people would of flinched at my abrupt movement but Trish just sits there, unmoving. Actually, she kind of looks amused. That bitch.

"Fuck that, Trish! I'm _not _going back to that hell hole!" I yell, starting to pace. I shake my head. No fuckin' way. "I deserve a lot better than this, and you know it! I work my ass off for you! Give this to Peterson, or something!" I continue to yell, not caring if i'm too loud.

"Peterson can't handle this. You can." Trish answers, and I whirl around to face her, my face full of anger. "You're the best. I need the best." She says and I shake my head.

"I'm not doing this. I left there without looking back for a damn reason. That place is toxic!" I growl, and Trish nods. "It's like a big, fuckin'..."

"Do this, and the VP position is yours." She interupts and I immediately shut up. I turn my eyes to hers. She's amused but she's also completely serious. Still...

"You're serious?" I question and she simply nods, a smirk starting to erupt on her face. "VP is mine if I do this." I state and she nods. She stands up and walks around the desk.

"VP is yours if you do this and succeed, just like I know you will." Trish says, walking up to her infamous wall of photos. She's posed with practically every singer the company has ever signed. "I know it sucks. I was a kid once too, and it wasn't easy." She says, her voice full of regret. Why regret though? She sighs and turns to me. "Rachel, sweetheart, I know about what went down there with you, but let me tell you. "She pauses, licking her lips. "People change."

"Ya right. People don't..."

"They do." She interupts, her eyes boring into mine. "I'm living proof of that." She answers and I quirk an eyebrow. She sighs. "Get the job done, Rach. Whether you want to or not, this is yours. You will own it, just like you always do." Trish says, walking back over to her desk. She picks up an envelope and tosses it at me. I catch it and look at the front, noticing that it is addressed to me. "That is your ticket into the High School." She says, pausing so that another smirk can make its way to her face. "Rachel Berry, you are going to your ten year, High School reunion." She says, and I immediately frown. Fuck.

**Ok, so what did you guys think? Let me know if you are interested in me continuing! :) Adios guys! Gotta work on some other stories...;)**

**Now, haz some cakez and cookiezzz :):)**

**_O_ _[]_[]_[]_  
[****Faberry ****] {_**Pezberry**_}  
======= -{_}-**

**Tasty, aren't they? Hehehe, until next time folks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Ok, update #2! Thank you guys so much for the reviews and all of the alerts! I feel awesome! :):) It makes me smile. I'm glad that you guys seem to like it. Originally, I was gonna do this with Quinn being the main person, because of her past. However, I decided that it would be fun to do Rachel's. Something a little different. In this, Rachel wasn't always the looker she is now. She had been the bigger one with races. Not Quinn. Things in this will be different from the movie, but it will still be awesome :) Anyways, you guys are awesome :):) I am hoping to put up my update for The Moon's Desire sometime this week. Still working through some kinks on it...also, i'm currently reading a zombie fic, so i'm hoping that it jump starts my brain for ideas so I can update Uncharted Territory! Woooo lol **

**I do not own anything other then my own fictional characters! Wish I owned Ryan Reynolds though! lol **

KENNETH HAHN PARK, LOS ANGELES

"Boooooom! Take that!" My brown haired best friend yells, as I tackle a rather large male, causing us both to nearly lose our breath. I hear a shout of victory as she throws the football on the ground. "Another touchdown, bitches!" She smirks and holds out her hand as she walks towards me. "Pay up!"

The two males in question groan and roll their eyes, muttering about how they lost to two girls. They both pay us about $200 each and stomp off, putting my storm outs to shame. I chuckle and then sigh before plopping my ass onto the ground.

"So..." The girl starts, taking a seat next to me. "...Lima, Ohio." She states and I nod, running a hand across my forehead. "Sounds lame."

"Justice, everything about myself that I hated, rests in that damn town. I left to get away from it all. I left so that I could make something of myself and show those assholes that they were wrong about me. That i'm not some overweight diva with an argyle fetish." I growl, picking up a piece of grass and chucking it. Justice shakes her head and chuckles.

Justice Taylor was the very first girl I met when I came to L.A as the 'new Rachel'. She actually ran into me at college, like literally ran into me, and instead of making fun of me, like all the others girls had, she apologized and helped me pick up the stuff I had dropped. The girl was about a foot taller than me, with dark brown hair and intense brown eyes. She had dimples in her cheeks and her smile could warm the coldest heart.

I probably would have fallen deeply in love with the kind girl, but she was straight and that sucked. Of course, after becoming friends with her, I realized that her and I are better off as friends. She also taught me that not everyone here is evil, which is why she is probably the only one who doesn't get the ultimate bitch act from me. I'm real with her. Plus, she's brutally honest, and sometimes I need that.

"Look, Rach, you have to let go of the past. Things happen for a reason, I mean, look at you now." She states and I heave a sigh, knowing that she is right. However, I just find it so damn hard. "You're a stone cold, hardcore, badass bitch who doesn't take shit from anyone." She says, chuckling. I smile, if only slightly.

"You have no idea what I went through back then. Things at that High School were worse than anywhere else. They threw you in dumpsters, they threw slushies into your face, they tied you to the flagpole and made you wear leather so that all your rolls showed..." I trail off, remembering that damn particular day. Fuckers.

"Rachel, this trip down memory lane could be your chance to show those people that you are much better than them. You know?" She questions and I nod. "They all seem like assholes and if I was able to go with you this weekend, I would." Justice says, a fierce look on her face. I smile. "However, the animals need me." She says and I nod, being a vet has its' downfalls. "Just show them who you really are!" She says, smiling brightly. "..but stay true to who you used to be."

I sit there for a moment, processing her words. She is right. This would be my chance to show those bastards what Rachel Berry is actually made of! I could rub it in their faces. I could...

_FLASHBACK_

_ I sit there in a familiar purple room, staring at a photo album, trying desperately not to laugh. The girl across from me shakes her head, attempting to frown. I turn the page and see another picture, this time there is frills. Tons and tons of frills._

_ "It was my aunt's wedding, ok?!" The blonde girl shouts, trying to be defensive. I laugh out loud, shaking the whole bed in the process. "Rachel! It isn't funny!" She says, but she ends up laughing along. _

_ "You just look so cute. That dress is...adorkable." I say, letting the smile overcome my face. The girl across from me shakes her head and scoffs. _

_ "I am __**not **__a dork, Rach! I'm the freakin' head cheerleader!" She states, looking mighty proud of herself. For a moment, I feel insecurity, and can't help but wonder why the head cheerleader is hanging out with me. "Don't you dare get that look on your face, Rachel Barbara Berry!" She scolds, sending me a playful, yet serious glare. _

_ "I wasn't doing anything." I mutter, closing the book over. I attempt to sit up, with some difficulty, due to my weight. When I finally sit up, I try to look anywhere but at the blonde. "Just out of curiosity though. Why do you hang out with me?" I ask, and I hear the other girl sigh as a soft smile makes its' way to her face._

_ "Cause you're awesome." _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I shake my head to rid myself of the memory. Justice tilts her head slightly. I look into her inquiring eyes and let out a sigh.

"Just thinking about my past a little." I answer her silent question.

"A girl, perhaps?" She questions and I shake my head in disbelief. This girl really did know me.

"She was my only friend. She never made fun of me. She was so..." I pause, letting out another deep sigh. "...soooo beautiful. I had the biggest crush on her." I admit, blushing shyly. Justice makes an 'awwww' sound and I roll my eyes. "Shut up."

"You never told her?" She questions and I shook my head.

"No." I say, chuckling. "She would of never went for me. She was head cheerleader and the most popular girl in school. Practically everyone was in love with her." I say, thinking back. "I didn't stand a chance."

"How do you know? I mean, some people don't base love on looks, ya know?" Justice questions. "I mean, look at the last guy I dated." She says and I laugh out loud. The last guy she dated was scrawny, had a fohawk, and had googly eyes. "I liked him because he had heart. He wasn't an asshole, and he was very sweet to me. "

"Until he slept with Hilda." I say, frowning as I refer to the stripper at a popular night club in L.A. Justice makes a disgusted face and nods.

"Ya, I didn't see that one coming..." She says, pausing. She shrugs. "Oh well, I believe that everything happens for a reason." She finishes and I roll my eyes. "What? You don't believe in fate? " I scoff.

"No." I answer immediately after. She quirks an eyebrow at me and I sigh. "Maybe I did once, but nowadays it just seems like a joke. I mean, I fell for a girl that I could never have. She was the only one who cared about me, aside from my dads. She made me feel special." I say, looking up into the sky. "If fate was real, we would have been together and I wouldn't be kissing ass in L.A. just to make a living. I'd probably own my own company by now." I say, shrugging. "So no, I don't believe in fate."

"Rachel, fate isn't about what you think should happen." Justice says, turning to look at me. "Fate is..." She pauses, licking her lips as she thinks of a proper explanation. "...fate is what is _meant_ to happen." She says and I open my mouth to interupt but she shakes her head. "Do you know what fate is in Greek Mythology?" She questions and I sigh and shake my head. "There was once a group called, 'The Fates'. They decided a man's destiny and whether he was to be good or evil." She explains, turning away to look up into the sky. "There was three of them. Clotho, who was the spinner and spun the thread of life. Lachesis, who was the measurer, measured off the extent of someone's life. Then, there was Atropos, who, with her shears, would cut the thread of life when someone was to die."

"That's depressing." I say and she smiles briefly. "Didn't know you were big on Greek Mythology." I say, as she turns her eyes back to mine.

"I love it." She answers, "..but back what I was saying. The three of them determined the extent of someone's life. They determined what was meant to happen, no matter what. Nothing or no one could stop what they did. If it was supposed to happen, it happened." She finishes and I take a moment to think about her words before letting out a laugh. "What?"

"I just. I don't know, I still don't believe in it." I answer and she rolls her eyes. "But it was a good rant."

"Whatever, bitch." She answers and I chuckle. "Just, don't go overboard in Ohio. Be yourself, but nicer." She says and I frown. She laughs.

"I'm always nice." I mutter and at her look of disbelief I sigh. "Ok, whatever. I'll try and I promise to call you and let you know how things go, alright?" I say and she nods.

"You better, you big slut. Don't want you to catch anything out in Lima." She says, playfully and I roll my eyes.

"I'm not a slut." When she scoffs and lets out a chuckle, my eyes widen. "I'm not! I don't even..."

"Rachel, you sleep with everything that has a pair of boobs, aside from me." She states and I open my mouth to deny it but...it was pointless. I was quite the ladies...uh, woman.

"It's probably due to my remarkable charm." I say, smirking widely. Justice rolls her eyes.

"Oh ya, i'm sure _that's _it. I'm sure that it has nothing to do with the fact that you're rich, own a Lamborghini and show both of those off." Justice says and I can't help but let my smirk widen. I shrug.

"What can I say? I'm sexy and you know it." I sing song and she smacks me in the head before laying back against the grass.

TWO DAYS LATER/LIMA, OHIO

When the jet lands in Lima, I can almost feel my throat close up. It really is a place of hell. I hate it here. Which is why I haven't stepped foot in this place since I was eighteen years old. I left after graduation and I never returned. I hated this town and all of the mean and homophobic bigots. Damn them all.

Although I feel like throwing up at the fact that i'm in this situation. I also am kind of excited to show some of these fuckin' losers just how successful and sexy as fuck I am. I can't wait to rub it in their faces actually. I might sound conceited, sure, but i've been through a shit ton of stuff. I deserve to rub it in people's faces. Which is why, when I got here, I got the most expensive car I could find. A blue Porsche Cayman. Now, to find a car like this in Lima, is impossible. However, for Rachel Berry, nothing is damn impossible. Luckily, one of the stars I signed lived about two hours away and decided to let me borrow his.

So here I am, cruising down the shitty streets of Lima, heading towards a place I haven't been to in years. My dads' place. I sigh as I park in front of the tall red house and wait a couple of seconds before getting out of the car. When I do, I can hear a loud squeal, causing me to smile.

"Baby Ray!" My smaller, and incredibly jewish father, Hiram, shouts happily as he speeds down the walkway towards me. I smile and just barely hold myself upright when he slams into me and hugs me tightly. "I've missed you, baby girl." He whispers, and for a moment, I almost feel like tears are gonna start to pour down my face. They don't. But I feel like it. I haven't seen my fathers' in a year or so.

"I've missed you too, daddy." I whisper, hugging him back just as tightly. I open my eyes and look up the pathway to see my other father, Leroy walking down the path. The smile on his face is wide and forgiving.

"Hiram, for the love of all things, let the poor woman go." My dad scolds, shaking his head. Daddy lets go and wipes a couple of tears from his face. Just as soon as he moves out of the way, my dad crushes me to him. "It's good to see you, my little cupcake." He whispers and I frown at the nickname.

"I missed you too, dad. But can you not call me cupcake anymore?" I question and pull away after a moment. I ignore the look my dad gives me and the frown that accompanies it. "Are you sure you guys have the room here? I mean..."

"Of course we do! Besides, it's almost Christmas and we have to celebrate Chrismukkah!" My daddy shouts, excitedly. Internally I was hoping that I didn't have to stay with them. I mean, I love them, but i'm not a little girl anymore. Or should I say a fat, little girl anymore.

"Oh ya..." I trail off, forcing a smile. I hate the holidays. Dad and Daddy always use them as an excuse to bake a ton of delicious shit that they like to try to feed me. I had been their little 'taste tester' back then. "Umm...i'm just gonna throw my stuff upstairs..."

"Oh i'll get it sweetheart," My dad says, smiling. "Why don't you go down to Sam's pub?" He offers and I think about it for a moment before frowning in confusion.

"I don't remember a Sam's pub..." I trail off, hoping that one of them will fill me in. Dad and Daddy smile brightly.

"Sam Evans owns it." He says and I can't help but let a smile cross my face. I remember Sam Evans. Besides my best friend, he had been the only one who was nice to me on a daily bases. He always was one of the good guys.

"Ya, I think I will." I answer, the smallest smile on my face.

**Ok, so there it is. By the way, i'm basing Justice Taylor off of the Teen Wolf actress, Crystal Reed :) Just so you all can kind of picture her. She's awesome! Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this :) Let me know what you think!**

**Now, haz some cakez and cookiezzz :):)**

**_O_ _[]_[]_[]_  
[****Faberry ****] {_**Pezberry**_}  
======= -{_}-**

**Tasty, aren't they? Hehehe, until next time folks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is another update! I can't help it lol I love writing for this story! I'm having all these ideas pop into my head and it's great! This chapter was incredibly fun to write for me. Now, in the movie, the character Samantha James always made me piss myself laughing. At first, I was gonna have my own character be kind of like her, but then I thought...nah! I have the perfect character for her! Or at least, who I think will be perfect. It isn't the same situation in the movie but she will be important to Rachel, just as Samantha was to Chris in the movie. I thought she kind of pushed him in the right direction and made him realize that he's an idiot. So i'm kinda gonna see if this works haha...once again, thank you to all that reviewed and all the alerts! You guys are amazing :):):) Keep reviewing ladies and gents! I love feedback. Enjoy :)**

**I do not own anything other then my own fictional characters! Wish I owned Ryan Reynolds though! lol **

SAM'S PUB/TWO HOURS LATER

When I reach my destination, I realize that this place used to be an old theatre that rested in Lima. I couldn't really remember the name of it, but I recognized the pillars outside. My eyes look up at the pink neon sign, flashing the name of the place and for a moment, I feel a certain type of excitement creep up within me. I take a deep breath and push open the door.

Almost immediately I can smell the stench of stale beer and peanuts, but at the same time, it seems to feel somewhat homey. I look around the place and can see three pool tables with countless occupants surrounded them. Most were smiling and enjoying themselves. Some were scowling at everyone and everything. I shake my head and turn my eyes to the bar and a soft smile lights up my face. A familiar blonde haired guy is smiling while serving a drink to some old guy.

I slowly walk up to the bar, just as Sam turns around to grab something behind him. I turn my eyes briefly to the old man beside me who is leering at me. Gross. I roll my eyes and proceed to lean against the bar.

"I heard there's a pretty handsome bartender around these here parts." I say in a slightly distorted southern drawl. I see Sam stiffen for a moment and a smile makes its' way to my face. "I reckon they were right, with a pretty lil thing like you here." I finish and Sam slowly turns around, a wide smile on his face before shock takes over.

"Rachel?!" He says, the shock amplified in his voice. "Rachel Berry?!" He says again, before quickly making his way around the bar. He continues to stare at me and I almost blush when his eyes rake over my body. "Oh my god! It is you!" He shouts and before I can protest, he picks me up and swings me around, careful to avoid hitting anyone. "I can't freakin' believe it!" He says, setting me down and looking me over once again. "I mean, you left right after graduation and no one has heard from you since..." He pauses, shaking his head in disbelief. I smile weakly and hold out my hands.

"Here I am." I say, and desperately try to ignore the sad look upon his face.

"I can't believe you're here." He whispers, quietly. I smile and he pulls me in for another hug. "...and that I can get my arms around you." He adds, causing me to snort and pull away, punching him hard in the gut, causing him to grunt in pain. "Easy there, She-Hulk. " He jokes and I roll my eyes.

"Still as geeky as the day I left." I say, shaking my head with a smile. Sam's smile widened.

"Gosh, this is so awesome." He states, looking up around the bar. "Free round on the house for everyone!" He yells, and I chuckle when everyone cheers and claps. Sam looks back at me and wraps an arm around my shoulders. "Come on, let's catch up."

THREE HOURS LATER

"Wow, sounds like you're a busy girl. I guess you're quite famous now, eh?" He questions, smirking as he takes a drink of his coke. I shrug, yet a smug smirk remains on my face.

"Quite famous, yes." I say, drowning my shot of tequila without wincing at all. Been doing that for many years as well. "So married life, huh?" I question, and he nods, blushing slightly. "Who's this female that has stolen your lil geeky heart?" I ask, and he smirks.

"Her name is Kitty..." He starts and I can't help but laugh. Loudly. I mean, what kind of a name is that? So, with the help of alcohol in my system, I blurt out my first thought.

"Is she a stripper?" I ask, and his eyes widen and he furiously shakes his head before sending me a glare.

"Is she a...? NO!" He practically yells, his face turning red as he looks around us, hoping that people didn't hear her. "She isn't a stripper." He finally answers and I nod. "She's a trained dancer, as in a choregrapher." He says, and I nod, grabbing my bottle of beer and taking a swig. "She's beautiful, such a go getter. She really believes in me too. Makes me feel like i'm worth a million bucks." He says and I smile softly. Sam smiles back and then clears his throat. "She actually works with Brittany." He says and I spray my beer all over the bar. Now there's a name I haven't heard of in years. "You remember Brittany Pierce, right?"

"Of course I do," I practically growl at him. He shrinks back slightly as I take another long drink. "...she was one of the bystanders that watched as people harrassed me daily." I say, my voice low. Sam sighs.

"You know that Brittany was in love with San-" He starts but I hastily cut him off.

"DON'T say that name in my presence." I growl, my eyes flashing dangerously. Sam gulps slightly.

"Look, she was innocent. Yes, she didn't do anything about it, but she wanted to. She was just too blinded by love." He says, his innocent eyes doing something to me. "You know what that's like, right? Doing anything to make sure the one you love is happy? No matter how much you hate doing it?" He questions, knowingly and I take another long swig of my beer.

_FLASHBACK/FABRAY HOUSEHOLD_

_ I sigh as I make my way up the stairs to the Fabray mansion. It's not like I haven't been here many times before. But I really didn't want to be here tonight. However, Quinn begged and pleaded that I come along so that I can keep her sane. I sigh. I lift a hand to knock on the door but it opens before I touch it. I smile, politely. _

_ "Hello Mrs. Fabray." I say, smiling brightly. The woman returns my bright smile. _

_ "Oh, Rachel, honey, what did I say about calling me Judy!?" She questions and I open my mouth to answer her, but she grabs my hand and wraps her arms around me. Well, as best as she could anyways. "You look very nice tonight, sweetie. Oh is that pecan pie!?" She questions and I chuckle, nodding my head. I blush slightly at the compliment. Judy was always nice to me. She never questioned my friendship with her daugther. _

_ "I made it just for you and Quinn!" I state, the smile never leaving my face. "I know how much you two like it!" I admit, quiete shyly. The woman shakes her head with a smile. _

_ "You are just the sweetest little thing, aren't you?" She says and sighs. "Would you like me to make you some of your favorite hot coco? With whip cream, sprinkles and extra marshmellow on top?" She questions and I nod, eagerly. She just laughs. "Alright, i'll whip that right up for you dear, you go on ahead and see everyone in the livingroom. _

_ I sigh and nod, the smile dropping as soon as she leaves me to myself. I gulp and look towards the livingroom where I can hear familiar voices. Although, Judy, Quinn and Russell were very kind to me, Quinn's sister, Frannie, was not. I always felt like she hated my guts and it made me uncomfortable to come to these family dinners. Frannie usually always made me cry at the end of the night. No one would know, because I would hold it in until i got home, but she did. However, I couldn't stop coming to these, because Quinn would be sad. I can't have her sad. I would do anything for that girl._

_ "Hello, Rachel. How are you sweetie?" I hear Russell's warm voice as I enter the room and I can't help but smile at him. _

_ "I'm good, Mr-" I pause, at his raised eyebrow. "...I mean, Russell. How are you?" I question him and before he can answer my question, I have an armful of blonde in my arms. _

_ "Rach! I thought you would never get here." Quinn says, smiling widely as she pulls away. I smile at her. God she's beautiful. _

_ "Give her a break, Quinn." Frannie cuts in, smiling at me. I almost do a double take. Wait for it. It'll happen. "I mean, she had to waddle her way up the pathway." She finishes and...there it is. My eyes go to the floor and it hurts when I hear not only Frannie chuckling but Quinn's boyfriend, Finn, as well. God I hate him. _

_ "Fran!" Quinn growls, glaring at her sister. _

_ "Francine Charlotte Fabray! I will not have that in my house!" I hear Russell growl, but it's no use. She never stops. _

_ "What?! I'm just stating the truth! Free Willy here barely can fit through our door." She continues and I feel an immense pain rip through my heart. I hate her. So much. _

_ "Frannie, shut UP!" Quinn growls once again, before turning back to me. "I'm sorry, Rae. She doesn't mean it." She says, quietly and I shake my head, praying that the tears don't fall. I look up at her and attempt a smile._

_ "It's ok." I whisper, and my eyes briefly catch Finn's who is full of amusement. I glare at him. "Why is __**he **__here?" I ask, turning my eyes back to Quinn's. She looks slightly guilty. _

_ "Well, I wanted him to meet my parents before..." She trails off, quietly, shrugging her shoulders. My eyes widen. I know exactly why she wanted him to meet her parents. My heart, i'm pretty sure, just shattered in my chest. "...hey, are you ok, Kit Kat?" She asks, and it hurts even more to hear her call me my nickname. I push myself away from her. She looks hurt. _

_ "Here you go, Rachie!" I hear Judy say, happily. I turn around, the tears building in my eyes, and see my favorite hot coco. Then I hear Frannie snicker. _

_ "Figures, world's largest girl would get the largest coco." She says, and that's it. I've had enough. _

_ "I-I have to go." I whisper, shaking my head before walking out of the room as quickly as possible. _

_ "Rachel!" I hear Quinn call, but I ignore it. Russell and Judy also call out my name, but I ignore them as well. Instead, I focus on Frannie's words. _

_ "Adios, Braceface." _

_ END OF FLASHBACK_

"Rach?" I snap out of my day dream and look at Sam, letting out a long sigh. I did know what he means, but it was hard for me accept it. I put all those people to the back of my mind over the years and I fuckin' buried them.

"I know. I just...it was hard to let go." I say, and he nods knowingly. I take another drink and i'm pretty sure that i'm almost wasted. I fuckin' hate drinking. I hate being sick the next day.

"I understand." He says, and clears his throat. "You know, people change." He says, and my eyes meet his. "The bullies that used to restlessly pick on you when we were kids? They are either the coolest people now, or they're stuck in Lima, working at a Walmart." He says, and I chuckle. I didn't really believe him, but maybe he's right. "For example, there's Finn Hudson." He says, and my eyes widen and turn in the direction he's pointing to. Wow.

Finn Hudson has certainly changed over the years. He's now...fat. As cruel as it is to say that word, that is the only thing I can say to describe him. He is big and looks like he hasn't shaven in months. I curl up a lip as he lets out a burp and walks up to the bar. Please don't recognize me. Please don't recognize me.

"Rachel Berrrrry?" He questions, his words slurred. Fuck. I turn to him and plaster on half a smile.

"Finn." I say, almost disgusted. I hated this asshole. He was just as mean as Santana in high school.

"You're...you're like...fammmmmous." He manages to say, smiling what he thinks to be as charming. I cringe at the sight. "You...you're hot." That's right I am, you big idiot. "Wannnnna...wannt make out?" He mumbles and I look at him in disgust.

"With you? Not even if you fuckin' paid me." I say, feeling bile rise in my throat. "I actually get more tail in an hour then you will get in your whole damn life." I say, smugly and he frowns.

"Wh-"

"Finn, here." Sam says, handing the man a beer. Finn smiles at him. "Go over there by the pool tables." He orders, softly. Finn turns to stare at me for a moment before nodding. He stumbles over there and I can't help but let out a laugh. Sam frowns at me.

"What?" I question, and he just continues to stare at me. "Look at him! After all the years he used to harrass me and make fun of me, he's now the biggest loser in Lima." I say, letting out another laugh.

"You never used to laugh at others." He points out and I roll my eyes.

"Ya well I never really stood up for myself either, Sam." I say, taking the last swig from my beer. "As you said before, people change. I'm just not the same fatass, bracefaced loser that let people walk all over her." I growl, the bitter tone in my voice coming out. "I'm better than all these people." I say, pointing around the plae.

"Even me?" He questions and I turn to stare at his sad eyes. I sigh. I rest a hand on top of his.

"Of course not you. I'm just saying. I got out and did what I wanted with life. Half of the people we went to high school with, didn't." I say, shrugging my shoulders. Sam sighs and opens his mouth to say something when I feel the chair i'm sitting on, suddenly shift and i'm left facing an attractive blonde.

"Who the hell are you and why are you touching my man!?" The loud shrill voice yells, and I have to try really hard not cover my ears.

"Who the fuck are you?" I question, cringing back as the woman's eyes go damn cray cray. Holy batman. This chick looks like she's a damn praying mantis. Completely nuts.

"Who am I?" She questions, looking from me, to Sam and then back to me again. "Who. Am. I?" She asks, slowly and I nod. I'm not really sure what to do here. "No! Who are you? Sam is mine, chica and you best be bolting out of here like Zeus himself just singed your midget ass!" She yells and i'm officially a believer. A believer that thinks this chick is fuckin' bonkers.

"Kitty, sweetheart, it's alright..." Sam tries to interupt but I end up laughing out loud. Damn booze.

"Oh the stripper!" I say, smiling widely. Probably shouldn't have called her that, but I didn't actually mean she is a stripper. Her crazy eyes turn to me and they are just...wild. Uh oh.

"Did you just call me a stripper, you little gremlin!?" She practically shouts and I can't help but be amused. Hmmmm, gremlin is new one. "Sam, did she just call me a stripper?!" She says, her voice going even higher.

"Look, lady. Calm down. I didn't call you a stripper, you just have the name of a stipper." I said, hoping that this would work out in my favor. Sam and Kitty both look at me and...I guess not. "I mean...you're not a stripper. I'm not trying to steal your man." I say, and she glares at me. "I'm totally banging chicks these days." I admit and...yep. I'm drunk as shit. Fuck. Sam's eyes widen, just as Kitty's grow in amusement.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh. You're not-a-nutbush city limits fan." She says, smiling widely. I smile back, drunkenly. "You like to tickle-her-elmo, and play with a lez-in-the-box." She says, and I just nod. I probably should mildly be insulted...oh well.

"You...you're gay?" Sam questions, and I frown at him. "Like..."

"You knew I was in love with Quinn. Why are you shocked?" I admit and his eyes widen even farther. Oops. "You...you knew! You did!" I say, pointing at him.

"You're in love with Quinnie the pooh?" Kitty asks, her eyes widening and, if possible, her smile widens even more. Fuckity fuck.

"I...I thought you were in love with Puck." He says, and my eyebrows shoot into my hairline.

"PUCK?!" I say, rather loudly. "I hate Puck! That stupid bastard use to throw me into the dumpster with a damn forklift!" I growl and he frowns, looking slightly scared. "How could you think I even liked that neanderthal!" I ask, and he shrugs.

"You...you used to smile at him." He answers, quietly. I growl.

"I smiled at fuckin' everyone, you idiot!" I growl and he cowers back slightly.

"Oh come off it, Klondyke bar." Kitty interupts and I turn to her, with a confused look. She rolls her eyes. "So you happen to like our blonde friend. It happens, she's smoking." Kitty says, shrugging.

"Quinn's...she's here?" I question and Kitty nods.

"Duh, of course she is. She like lives here." My eyes widen and for a moment I swear I feel my heart hurt at that admission. But it goes away. "She writes and shit. Says she needed some inspiration so she moved her little blonde ass all the way back to loserville and stayed." Kitty explains and I nod. God. I'm going to run into Quinn here. I'm actually going to see her.

"Look, Rachel..." Sam starts but immediately stops when a hand is throw in his face."

"Wait. Is this, 'The Rachel Berry'?" Kitty questions and my eyebrow lifts. "Wow. You looking totally bangable these days." Kitty admits, her eyes raking over my body. Not gonna lie. I'm more than uncomfortable. "I mean, when I seen your high school picture, I thought you were a fat kid that just ate two more fat kids, that had cake earlier that day." She says, and I glare at her. "Then I thought that Iron man decided to party in your mouth with all your gear as the decorations."

"Kitty." Sam scolds and she shrugs. "Rach, why don't you go home and get some sleep. If you want, there's gonna be a barbeque over at our place tomorrow afternoon." He says and I sigh. I nod my head and stand up. I wobble slightly and he frowns. "Let me call you a cab." He says, and I just nod.

"Oh! I can drive her home, baby." Kitty offers and I turn to Sam, from behind her back, and wildly shake my head no. This girl was nuts. No way. He stares at me a moment before smirking.

"Thanks sweetheart." He says, leaning over the bar to give his crazy ass wife a kiss. Fuck. He then eyes me for a moment and a smirk lights up his face. I glare at him. You prick. "Safe drive, girls." He says, ignoring my glare to wait on another customer.

"Alright, lezpez. Let's roll. " She says, making some weird hand motion towards the doorway. Some...she made a circle with her finger and then...I don't know. She marches out the doorway and..."Move outta my way, naked shame!" I hear her yell, and a poor man scrambles in, close to tears. I huff a breath and slowly walk out the door, following the lunatic. Please get me through this drive without killing her, or dying myself.

KITTY'S CAR/25 MINUTES LATER

"I mean, you know what i'm talking about, Myka Bering?" Kitty asks, glancing over at me as I silently sit in her SUV. The very SUV that I am currently comtemplating jumping out of.

"I look nothing like, Myka Bering." I mumble, wanting to light myself on fire. Kitty turns to glance at me and then looks back at the road.

"You kind of have a resemblance. I mean, don't you watch Warehouse 13?" She asks, and I go to answer but she continues. "Not that it matters. Look, I just don't get why the dude won't let me dance. I'm awesome. I'm sexy as hell and I tell it like it is." She says, and I lean my head back against the seat. Fuck me.

"Maybe you're not what he wants." I answer and she slams on the brakes, causing my head to fly forward and smash off the dash. "Fwuck! Wat da hwelll?!" I manage to say, feeling blood dripping down my nose.

"I _am _what he wants! I know it!" She practically yells, and then suddenly turns sheepish. "Oopsy daisy, looks like mother nature kicked you in the nose this month, rather than the vagina." She says, and I turn to glare at her as I hold my nose shut. "Well, at least we're almost at your dad's house." She says, happily. I slowly turn my head to her as she starts to drive again.

"Ish shere somesin wong wif you?" I manage to mumble out, shocked at the sound of my own voice. I try to move my nose but grimace at the pain. "I tink you bwoke my nus." I manage to get out, and Kitty turns to me.

"Are you like, speaking in chinese or something? Cause I don't understand that shit." She says, and I growl, as best as I can.

"Tak me tooo da hopital." I mutter, feeling more pain in my nose. She sighs.

"God, so bossy. Here I thought you were gonna be cool, considering you've hung out with Kanye and all." She says, doing a U-turn, causing me to hit my head off the window. I grunt in pain. "Thank god the po po's decided to take another donut break. That was was a little wide." She admits with a smile. I just look at her in disbelief. This chick is an escapee from the looney bin. I swear. If I make it to the hospital, i'll be damn surprised.

**Ok. So...what did you guys think? How is Kitty doing in the whole Samantha James role? Think she fits it?! lol I had fun with that. I love writing her in this. I can do the whole insulting thing she has going on. I know...no Faberry. But it's coming folks :):) Next chapter is gonna be a blast. Rachel's gonna come face to face with someone, but who will it be? Let me know what your thoughts and opinions are guys! :):) ...oh and for Kitty's line, "Ohhhhhh. You're not a nutbush city limits fan."...now, because Rachel's gay, i'll let you figure that one out. Hahaha...I thought it was clever...could be stupid, but oh well. Kitty's cray cray. lol :P**

**Now, haz some cakez and cookiezzz :):)**

**_O_ _[]_[]_[]_  
[****Faberry ****] {_**Pezberry**_}  
======= -{_}-**

**Tasty, aren't they? Hehehe, until next time folks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone! :) Can I just say that i'm overwhelmed by the interest in this story? I'm glad you all like it! I know it's been awhile since i've updated but writer's block can be a bitch sometimes! So I had to kind of get the inspiration back. I know where I want to go with this story, but it's getting there that is the hard part lol...anyways, this chapter was fun to write. Kitty makes me laugh. Don't know why but she does. I think I might use her character in other stories. Future ones. Her and Santana make writing fun, I think. Anyways, enough of my gibberish. Onwards to the story! :):)**

**I do not own anything other then my own fictional characters! **

HOSPITAL

Once we arrive at the hospital, I practically pull a James Bond move out of the vehicle to get away from this chick. I've only known her for like two hours and I already wanted to cut my ears off so I don't have to listen to her.

"Hey, TInkerbell's bitchier cousin!" Kitty yells as she gets out a follows me into the hospital. I roll my eyes as I enter the hospital. What kind of name is that? Kitty quickly steps up in sync with me and looks around the area as we reach the lobby. She starts walking ahead. "We have to go up this way, KFC." She says and I frown as I catch up with her. She's see's my look and shakes her head. "You know, finger lickin' good?"

"Ennufff wif da lezbeen jokss." I manage to get out and she shrugs as we exit through a hallways into a larger area.

"Lesbian jokes are awesome." Kitty says, looking around the room. "Besides, lez be honest..." She pauses, smirking. I huff a breath as best as I can and shoot her an annoyed look. "...you lick them, oops, " She pauses, a smirk on her face, "...I meant, you like them."

"Flukk ou." I say, well, partially say. She raises her eyebrows and chuckles.

"Hello! Doctor!" Kitty shouts, gathering the attention of other people around us. Fuck sakes. I close my eyes, wishing that pain in my nose and the alcohol in my system would go away. "Hey! Dr. Sticks for limbs! Ya, you!" Kitty shouts, pointing at a scared young man who had wide eyes as the blonde woman stalked towards him. I shake my head.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" I hear and my whole body freezes. Oh no. I _know _this voice. It's the same voice that used to haunt my nightmares, and sometimes, to this day, still does. I gulp and close my eyes, prepareing myself. I slowly turn around and face my biggest tormentor from my High School days.

When I turn to see the Latina, I notice two things right away. One is the fact that the old look of hostility she used to carry around with her, was not there. In its' place was a soft smile and the second thing I noticed is that she got more damn beautiful. I mean, she was always beautiful in school. I could admit that. But now...let's just say that age has done her well.

"Ma noz." I say, pointing to it. She nods and squints for a moment and I almost pray to god that she doesn't recognize me. I glance a little closer at the I.D. clipped to her white jacket. I'm surprised when it reads, 'Dr. Santana Lopez, Third year Resident .' She's a doctor? God...what is the world coming to?

"Rachel...Berry?" She questions, and I sigh, staying silent. Her eyes widen dramatically and she opens her mouth in shock. "Oh my god! It is you! You...and then...you're...not...fat." Santana says, stupidly. I roll my eyes.

"Obbbiosly." I try to say, I point at my again. "Tan ou fis dis?" I ask and she nods.

"Ya...i'm specializing in orthopedics. Come with me." She says, looking slightly nervous. She is about to turn around when she suddenly huffs a breath. "Kitty!" She yells, and I turn briefly to the blonde psycho. "He isn't a scratching post! Stop hissing at him!" She says, and Kitty makes a move to lunge at him, causing him to nearly cry. She chuckles and heads towards the two of us. "What did I tell your crazy ass about harming my interns?" Santana scolds and Kitty shrugs.

"How do you expect them to get a back bone, Dora the explore-her?" Kitty asks, and Santana closes her eyes and pinches her nose.

"Whatever, just...follow me." She says, her tone indicating that she is annoyed. I follow right behind her. This is gonna be damn interesting.

HOSPITAL ROOM

When we reach an empty room, Santana closes the door and points up to a long table like thing that I suppose would be considered a stretcher. I hop up onto it and watch as the latina grabs some things from a cupboard and sets them on a tray.

"So, are you gonna fix this thing or what? I'm exhausted." Kitty says, stretching out on a chair. I glare at her.

"Shut up or get out, unlegally blonde." Santana snaps back. She takes a seat in front of me and her face softens slightly as she examines my nose for a moment. "Alright, this is gonna sting like a bitch, but I have to snap your nose back into place." She explains and my eyes widen. "I don't think it's broken, but it needs to be reset." I gulp and then nod. "Alright..." She places her hands by my nose. "...i'll give it till three and then i'll just do it, ya?" She asks and I nod. "...ok, 1...2..." SNAP! Fuck a mother damn ducker cat...frog. Fuck. I wiggle my nose and although it isn't as painful anymore, it still hurts.

"You said 3!" I growl, wincing at the movement. Santana looks at me, highly amused.

"I lied. Get over it." She says, pulling away from me. She hands me a damp cloth. "Here, you can clean yourself with that." She says, turning to write on a piece of paper. I use the cloth to clean up under my nose. I look down at my shirt and nearly curse when I see that the blood has dripped on it.

"So..." I begin, wiping what I hope to be the last of the blood off my face. "...a bone doctor?" I ask and Santana looks up and just nods. "Hmmmm...thought the only bones you liked were from behind." I say, and I can't help but smirk slightly when Kitty whistles.

"Ohhhhhhh, that's hard...I mean, harsh." Kitty says, on the verge of cackling. Santana glares at me but doesn't say anything which is...odd. "However it is way off key considering you two are like twins...lick-a-likes, if you will." She says and I roll my eyes at her. Until it registers in my mind.

"Wait, you're a lesbian?" I ask, shocked. Well...sort of shocked. Santana looks at me and shrugs.

"If you didn't know that in High School, then you were severely blind." She answers, going back to some paperwork. I chuckle, bitterly.

"Ya, well, it's kind of hard to see through a fuckin' slushy being tossed in your eyes!" I growl, angrily. Santana freezes for a moment and I hear her sigh.

"I sense some tension between the lesbians." Kitty states, looking between the two of us. I shake my head.

"Nope, no tension here." I say, hopping off my seat. "Just a lot of bullshit." I head towards the door and storm out.

I'm so pissed off. I mean, this woman tortured me as kids and she is still the same girl. She insults me, or mocks me and she doesn't even apologize. Fuck. Trish is wrong. People don't change. Well, most don't.

I'm almost out the front of the hospital when I hear my name being called from behind me. I sigh and stop. I turn around so that i'm once again face to face with Santana Lopez. She looks guilty and it almost makes me feel better.

"Look, I know that I was a crappy person, alright?" She starts, running a hand through her hair. "But i've changed, ok? I'm not the scared little kid who used to make fun of you anymore." She states and I shake my head slightly, letting out a bitter chuckle.

"You think that makes up for everything? The fact that you _changed_?" I question, steeling her with a glare. She goes to open her mouth but I continue. "I've changed too. Except I am better than you. I will always be better than you, and you can't do shit to me anymore. " I say, starting to walk backward, away from her. "You're right, we aren't kids anymore." I say, turning around.

"You...would you just listen?!" She growls, following me as I walk out the door. "Don't walk away from me, Rachel!" She continues to yell but I ignore her. "Chunky Monkey!" She yells and I immediately stop. Oh fuck no. No she didn't. I growl and whirl around angrily. Santana looks slightly taken aback by the words that came out of her mouth, but her expression quickly hardens. "I know you don't understand it, but I have changed." She starts,  
"...and you, well you have too."

"I know i've fuckin' changed! I'm hot and fuckin' successful!" I yell, glaring at her with everything that I am. "Sure, you're a doctor, but what else have you got?!" I question, opening my arms wide. "You get to help out a few snotty nosed kids and a couple of people who were too stupid to realize that climbing a tree isn't the best idea in the world?!" I chuckle angrily, as I see her expression soften slightly. I didn't want her to soften. I wanted her to be angry. "I'm famous. I'm living the life i've always wanted!"

"All alone?" Santana questions and it causes me to pause. "You may be successful but I haven't seen you with anyone other than a couple of girls that could pass as hookers." Santana states and although she's right, I wouldn't dare give her the satisfaction of knowing it.

"What you think about my life doesn't fuckin' matter. Your opinion never mattered." I say, scoffing at her. "So what if I like to sleep around with a bunch of girls? Who cares?"

"Quinn would." She says, and I swear I feel my heart stop. "I don't think you realize how much it hurt her when you just up and left without a word." Santana says, and open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. "She may not have realized how you felt about her, but you were her best friend. She depended on you and you blew it."

"I blew it?!" I yell, shaking my head. "I did everything for her! I held her hand when she fell off the cheerleading pyramid and had to get a cast on her arm. I helped her pick out outfits so that she could impress her stupid little boyfriends! I stood by her eventhough I had to listen to the constant torment of her ass of a sister! I did everything for her!" I yell, throwing my hands up in the air. "Everything!"

"You ever think about what she did for you?" Santana asks, and I stop. "She protected you as best as she could from all the bullying. She pushed me into a row of lockers and almost kicked my ass when I threw a slushie in your face softmore year. She nearly got suspended when she heard Tracy Carter call you a fatty in chemistry. Punched the bitch out." Santana says, and I take a shaky breath. I remember that. "She cared about you even when society and school heirarchy gave her every reason not to." She explains, shrugging her shoulders. "Then you left her and it really crushed her."

"Why would you care? You were never really friends with Quinn." I state, angrily. Santana sighs.

"We weren't the best of friends. I didn't agree with who she hung out with, but we were friends and I was there for her when you left, only leaving her a fuckin' message in her yearbook!" Santana yells, and I shut up. I look down at the ground, slightly ashamed.

"Wow, this is like HBO wrapped up in some lesbian gladiator ring!" Kitty's voice rings out and I sigh, closing my eyes. I forgot about her. "I need some damn popcorn." I glare at her.

"Just take me home, would you?" I growl, turning away from Santana and stomping towards Kitty's car. I didn't need to listen to this anymore. I didn't _want _to listen to this anymore.

"Go ahead and run. It's what you're best at!" Santana says, loud enough for me to hear. "You can't run forever!" I almost stop and say something, but I didn't want to. Especially when her words seem to be hitting home.

RACHEL'S PARENTS HOME

When we reach my dad's place, my old home, I let out a sigh and look up at the building. My nose was still killing me and i'm sure that it is gonna be red and nasty looking tomorrow. Fuckin' Kitty.

"Well, seems you've had quite the evening." Kitty says, turning to look at me. I nearly growl at her. Like, literally growl.

"Ya, no thanks to fuckin' you!" I bark, letting out a huff as I open her door.

"Umm, you didn't fuck me. Therefore I am not the root of your problems." She says, and I open my mouth in disbelief. "Adios biatch!" She says, and I growl and slam her door shut, just as she peels off down the street. Crazy bitch.

I shake my head and walk up the pathway to my fathers' house. I unlock the door, as quietly as I can, and step in, shutting it behind me. I let out a sigh of relief and glance at the clock on the wall. God. I need to get some sleep.

I tiredly kick off my shoes and go to head to the stairs when I see my father, Leroy, sitting on the couch in the livingroom. He's reading a book in the soft glow of light and I can't help but let a small smile peek through. I walk in, just as he looks up.

"What happened, honey?" He asks, his voice full of concern as he eyes the blood on my shirt and my reddend nose. I sigh.

"Just some asshole that pulled out in front of me. Made me hit my face off something. Nothing to worry about." I say, nonchalantly. My dad frowns as my explanation but I ignore it.

"Are you alright? Do you..." He starts but I shake my head.

"No, i'm fine. I was just gonna go to bed." I say, looking around the room for moment. I turn back to him. "You know, i'm a grown woman. You don't have to wait up for me." I say, now standing opposite him. He smiles.

"I know, but to me, you're still my little girl and I like to know that you've gotten home safe." He replies, and I shake my head. I go to walk out of the livingroom but his voice stops me. "You're different Rachelah." He admits, but I don't turn around. "Whenever you're ready, i'll always be here to talk." He says, and I walk out of the room. I don't want to talk to him about how much i've changed over the years. I know.

When I reach upstairs, I barely make it to my bed before I pass out. It had been a long exhausting day.

NEXT MORNING/BERRY HOUSEHOLD

Fuck me with an electric stick. That is the only thing I can think of when I wake up. I don't even open my eyes. I'm too afraid of the damn sunlight streaming into my room. I groan and suddenly I feel as though someone is touching me. Poking would be a better word. I opt to open one eye, to see the intrusion and i'm pretty shocked when I do.

"Hello. Are you dead?"

I look at the tiny blonde girl in front of me with confusion for a moment and although I should probably be scared out of my mind that some strange kid is in my room, staring at me, I can't bring it in myself to care. Either that or i'm too hungover to care. I realize quickly that it was the latter of the two as I move to sit up. I groan and hold my head for a moment.

"No, i'm not dead. Who...who are you?" I manage to ask, my voice slightly hoarse. I wince then as I can feel the pain in my nose. Fuckin' Kitty.

"I'm Savannah Lucy Pierce-Lopez and i'm five. Who are you?" She questions with a smile as she sticks out her hand. My eyes snap to hers and i'm actually shocked. Now that I get a better look at her, I can see that she is a damn clone of Brittany. Like...clone. Mini-Britt. I stare at her for a moment longer before standing up, albeit on shaking legs. I have the sudden urge to throw up.

"Rachel." I answer, noticing that she's frowning slightly. "Look kid, i'm not in the best mood right now, so..." I trail off, hoping that she would get the hint. Nope. She smiles then.

"Oh! I know the bestest thing to cheers you up!" She says, excitedly. I sigh as I head towards the bathroom. The little girl is following right after me, reaching into one of the pockets she has on her dress. She pulls out something as I lean over the sink and stare at my red nose. "Here you go! A ducky bandaid! Momma says they has magic powers to help you feel better!" She says, excitedly, while holding out her hand. I look down at duck bandaid for a moment before plastering on a fake, pathetic smile.

"No thanks, kid. I'm alright." I answer, turning the tap on and rinsing my face off. Hopefully when i'm done, the kid will be gone.

"So, how come your in the Mr. Berrys' house?" She asks, and I sigh. I look up to the ceiling briefly before turning to look at the girl.

"I'm their daugther." I answer, walking past her back into my old room. I grab my cellphone off the dresser and slide the lock button over. I see that Justice has called me twice. Shit. Trish also called me. Fuck. I close my eyes and run a hand through my hair.

"So you are famous, huh?" I hear the little voice ask. I blow out a breath and turn to look at the girl. I nod.

"Ya, i'm famous kid." I answer, looking around the room for my bag. "Look, don't you have to go somewhere? Maybe your moms are looking for you?" I ask, and she shakes her head.

"No, mom knows i'm up here. She told me that I should go wake you up. She said that I should yell at you and jump on the bed but momma said that I should be quiet." She answers and I clench my jaw, knowing exactly who _mom _was. Fuckin' Lopez.

"Well, why don't you go home and find them?" I ask, continuing to look around for my bag. Once I spot it, I smile and go over to it, riffling through it to find something decent to wear.

"Oh, but they are downstairs." I hear the girl say and I can't help but freeze. Why the hell is Lopez in my house? In my fathers' house, I mean.

"Oh they are, are they?" I question, rhetorically. The little blonde girl smiles brightly and nods. I huff out a small breath and plaster a sickingly sweet smile on my face before turning around to face her. "How about you go downstairs while I get changed? There are some cookies in the jar by the fridge." She nods and practically sprints down the stairs.

As soon as she's out of the room I frown. Fuck sakes. Just when I thought I could ignore the fact that Santana Lopez ever existed, she goes and shows up at my fathers' place. Fuck me. Not only her, but apparently Brittany was down there as well. Just great. As if being in this rinky dink town wasn't punishment enough.

With a sigh I pick out an outfit that consisted of designer jeans and a semi low cut top, I head down the stairs, hoping for this process to be as painless as possible. Honestly, I was still slightly shocked at the fact that Brittany and Santana had a kid. I mean, a kid?!

I sigh and shake my head before heading down the stairs. My head is pounding and I really just want to find this kid at McKinley and get the fuck out of this town. I hit the bottom step and walk towards the kitchen, smiling slightly when I smell coffee. Thank god.

Then I hear it. I freeze instantly and I feel a lump in my throat form. Laughter. Not just any laughter. _Her _laughter. My heart jumps wildly in my chest. Oh god. I didn't want to see her. I didn't want to run into her. I had tried desperately to forget about her over the years, but she always stuck in the back of my mind. I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

This is my moment. My moment to show her that i'm better than I was back then. That i'm hot, successful and that I am somebody that she could love. Somebody that she could be proud of...though, the fact that she's straight might be a problem. Damn.

I blow out a breath and turn my chin up in confidence. No time like the present, Rachel. I start to walk towards the kitchen and enter, leaving my eyes only on the coffee. I'll just pretend I didn't hear her ang-I mean, her voice.

All sounds in the kitchen stop as my eyes stay on the coffee as I come to stand before it. I grab a mug out of the cupboard and pour some in my mug. I take a drink and take a breath before turning around.

"Rachel." I hear her say as my eyes land on hers for the first time in ten years.

**I know...cliffhanger. I'm a bitch. However, now the build up for next chapter is gonna be awesome lol next chapter is gonna have some Faberry in it for sure! Also, Savannah is gonna play a part in the story, not a huge part but, she's gonna be there. Anyways, I won't keep you up any longer lol :) **

**Now, haz some cakez and cookiezzz :):)**

**_O_ _[]_[]_[]_**  
** [****Faberry ****] {_**Pezberry**_}**  
**======= -{_}-**

**Tasty, aren't they? Hehehe, until next time folks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys! But here's an update, finally! Thank you guys for all the reviews! They are AMAZING! :):) Now someone said that it is unnecessary for me to write such long author notes...well, my advice is...don't read them! I like to ramble haha it's part of my charm, but I apologize if you don't like it! Anyways, here is a long chapter! WOOOOO! It gives a little bit of background and it finally has a Faberry meeting! EEEEEK lol anyways, enjoy! :):):) Love you all!**

**I do not own anything other then my own fictional characters! **

She's absolutely stunning. I mean, she always was, but now she's definitely matured with age. Her hair is long and curly, just as it used to be, but it was a slightly darker shade of blonde, though it held highlights. Her eyes, mesmorizing as always, had glasses that made her look like a complete nerd. An adorable one, but one none the less. She wore a dark purple blouse that was slightly tucked into her black pencil skirt and I could of sworn that my pupils were dialating. She's still gorgeous. I nod.

"Quinn." I say, not taking my eyes off of her for a moment. She stands up and looks as if she wants to say something but before she can another blonde cuts in.

"Wow, it's really awkwad in here." All eyes turn to the tiny blonde who smiles in a way that is just so Brittany. Speaking of, the woman herself is staring at me with sympathetic but smiling eyes. How is that even possible? My eyes flicker to hers briefly before sending a subtle glare in the direction of the latina who is smirking.

"Well, kid, it wasn't me who made it awkward in here." I say, throwing a pointed look at the younger blonde. She smiles and shrugs her shoulders.

"I was just saying the tr-t..." She thinks for a moment and smiles even brighter than before. "..the truth! Right momma?" She asks, and turns to Brittany who smiles and nods. I roll my eyes. I can't help it when my eyes stray back to Quinn who is still staring at me.

"Rachel, sweetheart, how are you feeling?" My dad asks, sipping on some coffee. I have half a mind to scold him for inviting these people over. Especially Quinn. However, I don't and I shrug.

"Fine. My nose feels like I smashed my face into a brick wall and i'm hungover, but i'm fine." I say, sighing as I take another drink of my black coffee.

"What happened to your nose?" Brittany questions, her eyebrows raised. I scoff.

"I met Kitty." I answer and she silently mouths 'ohhhh' and nods. "My nose also met the dash of her car. It was exhilirating." I deadpan.

"Doesn't sound fun to me." Savannah says, shrugging once again. I go to say something but stop when Santana sends me a warning look.

I subtly glance at Quinn again, seeing that she is looking at me and for a moment, it makes me uncomfortable. She seems to be scrutinizing me and I don't like it...yet, I do. If that makes sense. I'm about to ask her why she is staring at me when my phone rings.

I'm kind of embarrassed when the song 'Bootylicious' blares from my phone. Damn Justice all to hell. Everyone in the room looks at me with raised eyebrows. I smile nervously and answer the phone.

"You changed the ringtone on my phone again?!" I growl into the phone and I immediately hear her chuckling on the other end.

_"Of course I did, bestie. I'm hot. Bootylicious in fact. Therefore, I dubbed it as my song." She states, and I roll my eyes. _

"You're lucky I love you." I say, chuckling slightly. "You're still a bit-" I pause, looking at the young blonde in the room. I shouldn't care, but yet, I do. "...a...you suck." I say, lamely. Justice busts out laughing.

_"That's sad, Berry. Even for you. Put my on speakerphone, I wanna say hi to the elder Berries!" She says, and I roll my eyes, putting her on speaker._

"Go ahead." I say, and hold the phone up so my dads can hear. "...but there's a kid in here." As well as everyone else.

_"A kid? Hmmm...alright. Hi Berries Squared!" _

Both dad and daddy smile brightly, having met Justice a number of times up in LA. They always said that if she had been a lesbian, she would be the girl to go after...besides Quinn. I would always roll my eyes. The three of them together was bad news.

"Hi sweetheart! How are you?" My dad asks, smiling.

_ "I'm great! Just helped helped out with the birth of a calf! It was amazing." _

"Ugh, that sounds disgusting." I say, chuckling slightly. Justice laughs.

_"No more disgusting than you entertaining that blonde Italian woman from your office on my kitchen counter." _I huff out a breath and wince as my eyes meet my dads. They frown and look at me disapprovingly. Great. My eyes shift briefly to Quinn, and i'm unsure about the look on her face.

"Haha, you're so funny. Why don't you quit while you're ahead, Jus? You know that you totally win in the creepiest person department." I say, and there's silence for a moment in which I smile.

_"Whatever, ho slice, "_ I wince and smile lightly at Brittany for the curse word, though I don't know why, _"...so anyways, did you find that girl? You know, the one that..._" I scramble to turn my phone off of speakerphone, praying that I make it in time before she utters more embarrassing things about me.

"Ahh..." I get out, finally clicking the button and pulling the phone to my ear again. "No need to talk about nothing. Nope. Just...never again." I say, letting out a subtle sigh of relief.

_"...ok. You're weird. Either that or said girl is sitting right in front of you!" _

Justice practically yells and I can hear the excitement in her voice. I wince. Shit. She starts to laugh and I suddenly have an image of her pointing and laughing at me.

"Shut up." I mumble into the phone as everyone's eyes seem to be on mine. "I gotta go. I'll talk to you later." I say only to hear her immediately protest before I hang up.

"Who was that, Berry?" Santana questions, her eyes holding amusement. I glare at her.

"Ya, who's dat, Berry?" Her mini spawn questions, and I raise an eyebrow.

"Savannah, that's not nice." Brittany scolds her, and she looks properly chastised. "San..." Brittany says in warning causing the latina to let out a sigh.

"Sorry." She mumbles, and I smirk. I almost make a whipping sound but Quinn's voice startles me.

"I...how are..." Quinn takes a breath and looks at me. "How have you been, Rach?" Quinn questions, hesitantly. There's something else in her tone but I can't really decipher it yet.

"I'm fine." I answer, turning my eyes away from her. "I'm successful." I say, pausing as I see her nod. "I've brought in more new and popular artists than anyone else in the company I work for, and i've got a penthouse up in Los Angeles and i'm living the dream." I say, smirking widely as I take another sip of my coffee. I hear Santana scoff and I almost tell the bitch to fuck off, but...damn that kid that...is currently staring at me. What the hell? "Umm, do I have something on my face, kid?"

"No...you look sad." She says, and I almost rear back in shock. Almost. How the hell? I let out a chuckle.

"I'm perfectly happy, kid. No worries." I say, and shake my head.

"She has a name, Berry." Santana growls, and I roll my eyes.

"So do I, but I don't hear you saying it. Good example you're setting for your kid, Lopez." I bark out, and I swear the latina has smoke coming out of her ears.

"Rachel." My dad scolds, and I can't help but roll my eyes. I sigh.

"Whatever, I have work to do. Have fun with your little visit." I say, scowling as I set my mug down before stalking out of the room.

I don't make it very far, however, when I hear my name being called. I manage to make it outside the door, though. I take a deep breath and turn around to face the blonde standing before me.

"I'm sorry about Santana." She says, and I simply shrug.

"By now, i'm used to it, Brittany." I say, staring into those familiar blue eyes. I know by the look on her face that she's sad. I don't like seeing it there, but i'm not that caring girl anymore. At least, I don't want to be.

"Quinn was gonna come after you, but she was scared cause she thought you didn't want to talk to her." Brittany admits, and I honestly don't know what to say. "She misses you."

"I..." I pause when I realize I was about to return the sentiment. I wasn't suppose to get emotional. I needed to be tough. "Ya, I bet she misses me just as much as Santana did." I say, my voice emotionless.

"San is just...it's hard for her to see you like this. She knows that what she did to you in the past was wrong and she hates herself for how she acted back then. She does." Brittany says, and i'm shocked at how...adult she sounds. Brittany in high school was like...rainbows and butterflies. She was sort of...flighty? Now...I just don't know. "...and Quinn...she doesn't know how to act around you. So Santana is trying to help."

"It's kind of hard to believe that." I say, and I almost wince at my cold tone.

"Quinn is her bestie. She just wants to protect her, ya know?" She questions and I nod. I run a hand over my tired face and sigh.

"Ya. Whatever." I mumble, shaking my head. "Look, just...go back in there. I'm leaving and I don't wanna deal with this right now." I say, trying to keep the anger out of my voice. I turn around and begin to walk towards my car...which is not there. Fuck. That's fine. I'll walk.

"I'm sorry, Rach." I hear the blonde say and I pause. I swallow roughly. "I'm sorry that I never said anything in High School. That I never helped you or stood up for you, eventhough I knew what they were doing was wrong. I'm sorry." Brittany says, and I close my eyes. I breath in and continue to walk away from the house. My heart, just a little bit lighter. Damn Brittany all to hell."

SAM'S PUB

As I made reached Sam's pub, I smile when I finally see my car. Fuck, my legs are kind of burning. Must be the hangover. I sigh and head towards my car when my phone suddenly starts ringing. I suck in a breath when I see that it's Trish calling. Fuck. I forgot to call her back. I lift the phone to my ear and before I even breath a word, the woman is talking.

"_What the hell, Berry_? _I called earlier, expecting you to pick up with some progress and nothing? What's going on, sweetcheeks?" _She asks, her voice firm. I sigh. _"Gimme some good news. "_

"I...umm, I haven't exactly met the girl yet." I admit, wincing. It's silent for a moment. "I mean...I haven't even been to the reunion." I say, hoping to get the pressure off of me.

_ "What do you mean you haven't met the g-Rachel!What is this? You're usually right on the money! You don't need to wait until the reunion. Go to the school, find the girl, and make her sign. It's that easy!_" She practically yells, and I almost want to cover my ears. Damn alcohol. _"Look, honey, I get it. You're in a hard place, with some familiar faces, but get on the ball. I want some good news by tomorrow morning, babe. End of discussion." _She says, and I don't get another word in before I hear the dial tone. Fuckity fuck.

I close my eyes briefly and pinch the bridge of my nose. Which, in turn, causes me to wince. Fuck. I forgot about my nose. I curse that blonde haired physco as I open the door to my car.

I sit in the car for a moment and think back to a simpler time. When everything didn't seem as hard as it is. Ya, my life wasn't perfect back then. I was fat. I had braces. But I was happy. Sure, people made fun of me and it hurt my feelings. But I had my friends. I had people who loved me and treated me with respect. I wasn't this miserable, old bitch who could care less about everything.

I shake my head to clear it of any thoughts and start up the car. I sigh and pull out of the parking spot, heading to one of the only places the made my skin crawl. McKinley High. I almost cringe at the thought of stepping foot in that place again. However, a job is a job. It needs to get done. Plus, I get the position i've always wanted at that company. VP will be mine. No matter the circumstances.

MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL

When I reach the parking lot, I immediately frown. From my car, I can see that not much has changed. The jocks are still throwing the losers into the dumpsters, there are cliques everywhere, and not one teacher is around to stop any of it. It disgusts me. I sigh and shake my head.

"Well, here goes nothing, Rachel." I mutter to myself before getting out of the car. The sunshine seems brighter when I step out of the car, but I ignore it. Instead, I cast my gaze at some students who seem to be staring at me. I sigh. It's like high school all over again.

I start to walk towards the entrance of McKinley, hoping that the confident stride will keep people away. More so, i'm hoping that people part like the damn red sea. I'm famous. Popular, even. It shouldn't be a problem.

More kids start to look at me as I continue to walk to the front door, and it honestly makes me nervous. I never did like attention. Especially at this place. Mostly because the only attention I got was someone throwing a slushy in my face, insulting me about everything I do or say, or to throw me into a dumpster.

When I reach the front door, I take a deep breath and open the doors. I take a moment before walking inside and i'm instantly flooded with High School memories. My eyes land on a trophy case, sitting in the hallway and I can't help but smile. Glee was one of my favorite clubs, until the school cut the budget, causing it to end in my softmore year.

My eyes continue to scope out the hallway and I can see various jocks, cheerleaders and losers throughout the corridor. As much as I hate to say it, there's only those three types of people in this school. It's horrible to say that this place hasn't changed. At all.

I start to walk down the hallways, my destination is unknown. I guess, I was feeling nostalgic and just wanted to visit this place. Maybe get closure from it, I don't know. As I walking down the hallway, I swear I could feel a set of eyes on me and when I turn, sure enough, there's someone I can't stand, staring back at me.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the giganticly smaller garden gnome. Here I thought those were extinct in the real world." Her malicious, yet amused voice cuts through the air. I narrow my eyes.

"Sylvester." I say, with much disdain. "I'm surprised that your ancient ass is still crawling through these halls." I spit out, bitterly. She looks taken back for a moment and she has good reason to. I've never talked back to her before. Well, fuck her. I'm not bowing down.

"Listen here, Polly Pocket, " She starts, and I quirk an eyebrow. My height, really? Why do people make fun of that? "...i'm the number one cheerleading coach in the world. My girls, although getting denser and sloppier throughout the years, are champs." She says, somewhat proudly.

"Please, they haven't been remotely good since Quinn left these hallways, " I say, smirking as her proud smile fades, "...and it _kills _you to know i'm right." I say, continuing to smirk. She scoffs.

"Although Q was good, she was a problem for me. She had a gallon size anchor tethered to her leg throughout her years of captaincy." I frown, knowing that she was refering to me. "Near sank my gymnasium down and brought forth an armageddon of beached whales."

"Ya, well it isn't like that anymore." I growl, turning my eyes away from her to mask the slight hurt I felt. There's silence for a moment and I turn back to the cheerleading coach to see that she looks pensive.

Without another word, she walks away and I stand there for a moment, stunned. Her insults have gotten really bad. Still hurtful but bad. I shake my head and stalk towards the auditorium. I hate this fucking school.

AUDITORIUM

I storm in the auditorium, prepared to see it in all its empty glory but when I open the doors, I hear an angelic voice. I stop abruptly and look up at the stage to see a young girl, singing her heart out. Bingo. Clarissa Waters.

My eyes continue to watch the girl as she sings some song that i've never heard of. Her eyes are passionate and her voice is strong. She so engrossed in her performance that she doesn't even notice i'm there. I'm glad, honestly, because watching someone sing so...raw is a treat for me. I smile. I haven't sung in a long time, but I miss it.

I know now why Trish sent me here to talk to this girl. She's amazing. Incredible even. A voice like hers at Vocal Courage would really boost us up and get us even more popularity. However, I knew what would happen if she was to sign the damn contract...

I shake my head and clear my mind of any thoughts. I had a job to do. I wait another couple of minutes until the song is over and I start to clap, instantly startling the girl. She looks over at me as I strut up to the stage.

"That was incredible. I haven't heard someone sing like that in awhile." I say, smiling at her. She smiles slightly and looks at the ground.

"Thanks." She mutters, and I smile brighter.

"My name's Rachel." I say, walking until i'm directly in front of the stage, staring up at her. She looks at me for a moment before her eyes widen, if only slightly.

"Y-you're...Rachel B-Berry?" She questions, tripping over her words. I nod. "W-wow." She says, and I chuckle quietly before lifting myself up onto the stage. I sit on the edgw and gaze out over the seats, remembering when this was me. "I'm C-Clarissa." She states and I turn to look at her with a, hopefully, charming smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Clarissa." I say, turning back to the audience, or lack thereof. "Can I ask you a question?" I say, and she nods. "How come you're in here all alone?" I ask, generally curious. Her cheeks burn red.

"I-I..." She pauses, then proceeds as she bites her lip. "People don't really like me." She whispers, and I almost don't catch it. However, I did, and for some reason, I feel this...sting in my heart. I shake it off.

"I doubt that. You seem like a nice girl." I say, smiling at her. "You also have an incredible voice." She sighs, sadly.

"Sure." She whispers, and I frown. "That doesn't really help you make any friends though." She says, shrugging. "T-thanks, Ms. Berry, but...I have t-to go." She states and walks off stage before I can say anything else to her. I continue to frown and then let out a sigh.

Progress this afternoon? Zero. Fuck. I rub a hand over my face and look out at the auditorium again. Although I hated High School with a passion, I can't deny that I miss this auditorium. It was my escape from reality. I sigh once more and hop down from the stage before walking up the aisle towards the exit.

Memories assault my mind as I stroll out of the school. My eyes wander to the football field, where our graduation ceremony was held. I close my eyes and can't help but think back to the night I left.

_FLASHBACK_

_ When I walk into the graduation party at Quinn's house, I instantly want to leave. It's full of the cheerleaders and jocks, people who absolutely adore Quinn and hate all the losers. I wouldn't even be here if Quinn hadn't insisted that I come, saying that she couldn't have this party without me. _

_ I walk into the kitchen, hoping to find a soda somewhere when I hear a familiar voice that makes me tense. Yet another person who treats me like i'm dirt. _

_ "Hellllllllllo JewBerry." He states, and I raise my eyebrow at the rather tame name. Puck usually calls me much worse. He smiles at me and i'm even more worried at that fact. I try to glare at him, but i'm no good at that stuff. _

_ "Hello Noah." I say, using his birth name, because I hear his mother call him by that at temple. He cringes and rolls his eyes. _

_ "It's Puck, alright?" He almost snarls, and I recoil slightly. He almost looks guilty but it goes away when he sighs in annoyance. "Look, how about you just pretend we're friends for a moment so our little Quinn will be happy." He says, and I frown. _

_ "We're not friends though, and i'm sure that Quinn is quite happy." I say, my eyes narrowing in confusion. He closes his eyes and looks like he is about to blow. However, he takes a breath and smiles at me again. _

_ "You're right. She is happy. Look, here's a can of coke. I know you don't like to drink." He states and I smile softly at the gesture. _

_ "Thank you, Noah." I say, and then bite my lip. "I mean, Puck." He smiles at the nickname and nods, before sauntering away from me. I shake my head for a moment before I feel someone practically drape themslves over me. I turn and smile when I see a mop of blonde hair. _

_ "RAAAAAAAAE BEAR!" She shouts into my ear, causing me to cringe slightly. "I'm soooooo glad you made it! I misssssss you." She states and I can't help but blush as her hazel eyes meet mine. She's so cute. _

_ "I missed you too, sunshine." I say, hugging her slightly. As much as I could, anyways. I hate my size. "So..."_

_ "Was Puck...was Puck nice to youuuu?" She slurs, asking the question as seriously as she could. Wow she's drunk. _

_ "Kind of. He gave me a soda." I say, holding up the can. Quinn smiles. _

_ "Awww. That's sooo...so sweet." She says, letting out a hiccup. "He...i'm thinking about...you know...with him." She gets out and I immediately feel my heart drop. First Finn...now Puck? They're both idiots. _

_ "Quinn...maybe you shouldn't. I mean...you're drunk. It..." I start to say but she waves a hand, dismissing me. _

_ "S'okay. I know...I know what's happpening. Plus...he's like super cute." She says, and my heart hurts a little more. I open my mouth again but she pulls me in for another hug. "Love you, Rachie." She whispers and my skin almost vibrates. I sigh when she pulls away. _

_ "Look, I don't think it's a good idea, Quinn..." I start but she interupts me. _

_ "Oh! Ish that ma yearbook! Did you sign it!" She asks, excitedly while reaching for it. I nod but pull it back. _

_ "Ya...I-I did. Quinn...I think you should...maybe read this tomorrow, ya know...when you're sober. I think that..." I pause, trying to stop my rapidly beating heart. _

_ "Oh commmmmme on! Lemme read it, Rachhhh." She says, holdling her hand out and biting her lip in that oh so sexy way. I pull it out of her reach._

_ "Maybe later, Quinn. How about we dance? I'll meet you out there after I use the bathroom?" I say, praying that she'll listen. Quinn stares at me for a moment before lighting up and nodding enthusiastically. She kisses me on the cheek and rushes out the door. I let out sigh as my face heats up. _

_ I walk up the stairs, towards her room with the intention of putting the yearbook under her pillow, in hopes that she'll read it tomorrow. I can't risk her reading it when she's drunk. _

_ When I reach the top floor, I see a couple of guys, standing there with Puck. They're all laughing and drinking, but it's what they're saying that starts to anger me. _

_ "Dude, you were really nice to Free Willy just so you can get into Fabray's panties? Is it even worth it?" Some random football player questions. Puck chuckles. _

_ "Have you seen, Quinn? She's hot as fuck, so ya, i'll play nice with chunky monkey for a lil bit to get with that." Puck says, taking a swig of his bear. I can feel my blood boil. That...that...ASS! _

_ "I mean, ya, Fabray is hot, but Finn's already been there dude." The other guy says, chuckling. "You really want to stick your dick in the same place as him?" He questions, and my fists automatically clench. How dare they talk about Quinn like that!?_

_ "Fuck Hudson, he probably put the tip in and then finished before he got to the good stuff." They all chuckled and I closed my eyes in disgust. "Look, all I know is that Queen bee is gonna be hopping onto the Puck train tonight, boys!" He says, and they cheer and high five. "Wonder how freaky the chirstian girl rea-"_

_ "Shut the fuck up!" I growl, angrily. I couldn't hold it in anymore. All three boys turn to me with shock on their faces. "Don't you __**ever **__talk about Quinn like that ever again you stupid asshole!" I continue, stalking up to him as best as I could. I point a finger into his chest. "You're a disgusting pig. Quinn is the nicest and most amazing person in the world and you want to abuse that? She's too incredible to be going anywhere near the likes of you!" I growl, and it takes another moment before Puck's eyes narrow. I almost cower. _

_ "Calm down, chunky monkey. This doesn't concern you." He says, and he makes it seem as though he's talking to a child. "Why are you getting so up-" He pauses then, and his eyes suddenly widen and a smirk appears on his face. "Oh my god. You totally have the hots for Fabray!" He says, and although I try to hide it, my eyes widen. _

_ "Q-Quinn's my best f-friend!" I try to defend myself but he knows. He laughs loudly, as do the other boys. _

_ "Orca wants to roll onto Fabray and make some sweet whale love with her." He says, laughing harder. "You honestly think that you ever had a...wait...what's that in your hand?" He questions and before I can pull it away he grabs the yearbook out of my hands and I start to freak out. No, no, no, no, no._

_ "Please Puck, give it back." I say almost desperately. He looks at me and then looks at the book. A smirk appears on his face. _

_ He opens the book and scans through the page. I quickly try to grab it out of his hands but the two other boys grab a hold of my hands, pulling me away from him. I start to sweat. _

_ "Oh ho ho. Would ya looky here, boys." He says, smirking widely as he seems to read for a moment. He laughs and steps around the corner to the balcony that overlooks the livingroom, where everyone is dancing. Oh god no. Please. _

_ "Puck please don't do this! I'll do anything. Please!" I cry, trying to break free from the two boys as tears slide down my face. _

_ "Attention everyone!" He shouts, loudly, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. Tears are cascading down my cheeks as I watch the whole scene. I can see everyone down there. Santana, Brittany, and Quinn included. God no. "In my hand I have a yearbook, signed by our very own, Chunky monkey!" He shouts, turning to smirk evilly at me. I start to sob. Quinn doesn't see me at first but she perks up and glares up at Puck when he calls me that name. "Dear Quinn, " He starts and all eyes turn to Quinn who looks shocked. "...I want to start off by saying that you are my best friend. You are the only person that can make me smile and believe that i'm an amazing person no matter what. Our friendship means the world to me which is why this is going to be very hard to say to you. I hope that you will continue to hold onto our friendship after I confess this to you." He pauses for a moment and chuckles. Everyone in the room is silent but all eyes are flicking from me to him and it is then that Quinn sees me. Her eyes are shocked and she glares at the boys touching me and starts to walk through the crowd but stops at Puck's next words. I sob harder, knowing that this was it. I was gonna lose her. "I know that there would never be a chance that you could understand or want me but I love you, Quinn. When I say that I love you, I mean it. I've been in love with you since freshman year and I wish that I could make it stop but I can't. You're so beautiful, so smart, and talented. I love everything about you, including your showstopping smile, your melodic laugh and your incredible hazel eyes that look like honey and..." Suddenly his voice gets cut off and I look up to see Sam grabbing the book and shoving Puck down onto the ground roughly. His sympathetic eyes meet mine for a moment._

_ "I'm sorry." I whisper, and look over the balcony to see that everyone is looking at me. Tears pour down my face and my heart starts to break when I hear everyone start to laugh and point. Suprisingly when my eyes landed on Santana and Brittany, neither were laughing, but had...some sort of expression on their faces. I ignore it. When I glance at Quinn, I see her looking at the ground and that's the final straw. I sob and the boys that were holding me, let me go and I run. Run as fast as I can out the exit. _

_ I push people out of the way, listening to their mocking words and homophobic slurs as I head for exit. I can hear Sam call out my name and someone else but I ignore it. I just run out the door and leave. Sobbing the whole way..._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I don't realize that i've shed a tear until I enter my car. I suck in a breath at the painful memory. That was the worst night of my life. I remember getting home, packing my bags, and telling my father's that I wanted to go to Columbus until my plane for L.A. on Friday. They were puzzled and tired but the look on my face made them race to make it happen.

I sigh and shake my head. I lean back against the seat and stare out the window for a moment. I lift up my phone and see that it is a little after 1. The barbeque at Sam's would just be starting. I wasn't going to go, but I wasn't that cowardly little girl anymore. I had to prove that I was better. That I wasn't scared. Even if that meant facing who i've been trying to avoid since that night. Time to face your demons, Rachel.

**Well...what do you think? I kind of went with the whole, douche read the yearbook out loud thing like in the movie causing I thought that it was kind of a gut wrenching scene for me, especially with Faberry. I changed it up a bit but it is kind of important to the story. It needed to happen. Anyways, next up is the barbeque and guess who coming to dinner!? Could it be...the Fabrays?! Hmmm guess you will have to wait and see! hehe enjoy...review...and be happy! :):)**

**Hehehe, until next time folks!**


End file.
